Wars Do That
by luluhrh
Summary: Harry is haunted by deaths that never happened, and by ones that did. Percy is terrorized by images of Annabeth dying. Both need to see that there is a way to move past it all. When their friends run into each other and decide that the two heroes should meet, they embark on a story and an adventure like no other...
1. The Nightmares

**I've wanted to do this for a very long time. CROSSOVER! Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, two of my personal favorites! Well, Harry Potter was my favorite first. Then I discovered PJO. Now I love both.**

**So this is basically a fanfic where I go through a few different POVs and you find out how the characters felt after their own wars. Then they'll meet and bond and compare skills and whatnot. I think it will be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? If I were Rick or J.K. (or both rolled into one), I would be busy with _The Blood of Olympus_ or a new Harry Potter book (which the world desperately needs). So no, I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Now, for the heart-wrenchingly painful moments that I MUST place in this story! ENJOY! (or, you know, don't, cuz I really have no power over what you do or don't enjoy) READ & REVIEW!**

**Harry**

They were on the battlefield. All was quiet. The redheaded boy lay facedown in a pool of blood. The frizzy-haired girl lay on top of him, eyes wide and unseeing.

Next to them, a girl with long gingery hair had fallen, hit with a Killing Curse sent by Voldemort himself. She hadn't stood a chance.

And there were others, too; faces too torn apart or muddy and bloody to be able to discern their features, limbs torn off by giant hands...

Then the ones who lay peacefully on the ground, almost as though they were sleeping.

A vision of piercing blue irises flashes in my mind, and suddenly, I'm in the castle, in a tower I know all too well. And I see the flash, see it push him back, and watch him falling... falling... Spectacles slipping off, robes whipping about, eyelids covering bright blue for the last time...

And then it's a graveyard, with that horrible... _thing_, and it's ordering the man to kill the gray-eyed-one, to kill the spare...

Then the body of an elf, ears covered by a hat, arms and legs hidden in a sweater, the elf too small for the grave. The headstone; _Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf_.

That headstone becomes a grave of white marble, a grave I know too well.

Then it comes... he comes in, and my father is telling my mother to take me, to take me and run... but he is tugged sharply from this world...

My mother tries to protect me... she pleads... and the man, no, the _thing_ laughs at her... and she too is cut away from my life in one drawn out scream...

It all comes rushing back, all of those deaths I can never forget, because I have no one left. The last of them have died. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are gone, and with them my last ties to this world.

So I turn to leave, to find something with which to end it, and there he is. Voldemort, back again.

He smiles that eerie, snakelike smile, that smile more terrifying than a snarl, and points his wand at me.

"I could kill you now," he whispers. He doesn't need to say it loudly; there is no one left to hear. Except for me.

"Then do it," I whisper recklessly.

For a moment, there is nothing.

Then he whispers something, but it is not a curse.

"Wake up, Harry," he whispers, and it is Ginny's voice I hear, not Lord Voldemort's.

I blink, and I am away from the battle, away from the blood and from Death, who was stalking through the fields towards me.

Instead, a curtain of flowery-smelling hair hangs in front of me, and behind it is the face of her. Ginny.

I pull her against me and let my grief out.

**Percy**

I'm in the fight, in the moment, staring Gaea down. I can see fear in her deep, churning green eyes, but it is masked by pure, uncontrolled rage.

"I will destroy you, Perseus," she growls menacingly.

"I don't think so," I reply.

Then the fear in her eyes disappears. She smiles and whispers, "Oh, but I have."

And then that scream.

"PERCY!"

I don't think. I drop my weapon and run towards her voice.

"PERCY!"

There. On that cliff. Surrounded by monsters.

The closest are the _arai_.

"No," I murmur, still running. Only two words run through my mind, repeating, deafening, until all I can hear are those words: _Not again. Not again. Not again._

"ANNABETH!" I cry, but she doesn't hear me. I didn't think she would.

"Percy, you left me!" she cries. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" She curls up on the ground. "I trusted you."

Those words break me.

Riptide is in my hands once more. I slice through the army like it's made of nothing more than air and come to her side.

"Annabeth, I'm here," I whisper. "I'm here, Annie, Wise Girl, please listen to me..."

She opens her eyes and looks in my direction, but her eyes are clouded. She appears to be looking at me, but I can tell she's looking through me. "You fucking Kelp Head," she whispers. "You damn Seaweed Brain, you left me."

Then a blade- a blade of rock- juts out of her side. It came from the ground.

Annabeth gasps. Her eyes uncloud, and I know she can see me, my tears shimmering on a bloodied face.

"Why didn't you save me?" she asks. Her eyes are silver with unshed tears. "Why?"

But before I can answer, something leaves her. Her skin pales. Her hair withers slightly. Her eyes dull. I am holding a corpse. The only color is the rich red blood that continues to seep out of her.

"No," I whimper. "No, no, no, no... It's just the Death Mist, right Wise Girl?" Annabeth doesn't move. "Come on, Annie, tell me it's just the Death Mist!" Nothing. "Annabeth Chase! Wake up! Wake up, dammit, and tell me this isn't real!" The tears are flowing, but they don't strengthen me like other types of water. These are draining me. I can feel everything leaving me- my name, my sanity, my mortality, everything. The one thing that kept me mortal is dead.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson," the hated voice says from behind me, deeply satisfied. "I have destroyed you."

Then Annabeth's eyes open and she says, "Wake up, Percy!"

My eyes burst open. My cheeks are wet and my throat is raw.

"Percy," Annabeth murmurs from beside me. "Percy, it's all right. It's over."

I turn to her. She's alive and healthy. A little tired, but most certainly not dead.

"You're wrong, Annabeth," I whisper softly, knowing how old I sound. "It's never over."

**DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! Gods, that took long. Anyway, sorry the Percy POV is longer, but I was really in the zone there. It just kind of flowed. With Harry... eh, not so much. But I tried! Let the gods witness that I tried! (Not that they care about Harry. All they care about is themselves and Percy. *thunder* You know it's true, drama queens and kings!)**

**So yah. Read, review, the whole shebang. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Just try not to kill me with words. Or with niceness! Go easy on the harshness and the niceness.**

**Or, you know, don't. Your choice.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**And we continue! So, nightmares and other crap are making a mess of our two favorite heroes' lives. Now, let's let the friends of these heroes meet! This will be interesting...**

**Okay, read, review, all that jazz, ENJOY!**

**Ron's POV**

Ginny had recently called to say that Harry was having nightmares again. I didn't blame him. The war had taken its toll on all of us.

Of course, Harry had it the worst. He had fought You-Know-Who himself and won. We had survived, but from what Ginny said, he was haunted by images of our deaths, along with images of deaths that did occur.

It wasn't fair. He had taken enough damage during the war. Why did he have to continue being hurt? Why couldn't the world just be nice?

Well, he was Harry Potter. That might have had something to do with it. Bad luck just seemed to follow him everywhere. Nobody I knew had worse luck than he did.

The rest of us were doing all right. Hermione and I were helping each other get over it. Harry had Ginny. We all had someone.

George was still having trouble. I'd heard from Mum that he was suffering from hallucinations and breaking mirrors. **(A/N Reference to my story _Twin in the Mirror._ Go check it out!) **However, Angelina was visiting sometimes, comforting George and herself at the loss of Fred.

Hermione had different coping mechanisms.

She and I were on a trip to America. Mione had always wanted to see the Empire State Building, so here we were.

Personally, I had, in my opinion, better ways of coping, but my better way was being with Mione, so I accompanied her. It wasn't too bad, walking around the city with her. It was actually sort of interesting.

Finally, we made it. We stood just outside the ridiculously tall Empire State Building.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

Hermione caught her breath. I did, too. It was beautiful! Not in the way Hogwarts was beautiful, but it the way modern-but-not-modern places are beautiful.

However, we had little time to appreciate our surroundings. As soon as we set foot inside, we noticed a small group of people arguing.

"Percy's having the nightmares _again_, and they won't do anything."

I froze, looking at the emo kid with dark eyes and a mop of brown hair who had just said that. Hermione froze too, looking at me fearfully. My brother was having nightmares? How did these Americans know and I didn't?

"Yeah... Who's going to tell Annabeth that they won't help him?" a pretty girl (no worries, I have Hermione) with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes added.

My anger turned to confusion. I didn't know someone named Annabeth.

"Different Percy?" Hermione wondered aloud.

A boy in the group with curly brown hair and a face and stature like a Latino elf **(A/N Not being racist, just being factual!)** said, "Well, are we really surprised? They never help. Even though Percy did the most in the wars to help them."

They had been in a war as well? More than one?

A girl stepped forward. She had dark skin, curly, cinnamon-colored hair, and strangely golden eyes. She looked younger than the rest. "Yes, and he went through it with Annabeth, but her nightmares aren't as bad as his. They won't help her, either," she said quietly.

The rest of them nodded. One boy made a strange bleating noise as he nodded.

I had heard enough. I stepped forward, tugging Hermione with me.

I needed to know who these people were.

**Grover's POV**** (A/N Trust me, he was there with them, talking. He made the bleating noise)**

Percy was still having his nightmares. My best friend was having the most horrible nightmares.

I really wished he didn't have those nightmares.

It wasn't fair to him. He had done so much. He had saved the world countless times against multiple enemies. He'd saved so many lives. He deserved a break. Why didn't he get a break? Do the Fates hate him or something? Was Percy just an experiment to them? 'Oh, let's see how many hardships one demigod can stand! Let's just throw trouble at him until his life string breaks! We don't need no stinking scissors!'

Of course, fairness isn't exactly expected in demigod lives.

Still, after all he'd done, Percy deserved to kick back and relax, not be disturbed by darkness in the night.

We had traveled to Olympus to see if the gods could do anything, but, being the gods, they refused.

Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis had been all for helping them get over their nightmares, but Zeus put his foot down. The other gods (even Athena, whose own daughter was suffering) agreed with him.

"It isn't fair!" Thalia said angrily. "He's done the most, and they won't do a thing!"

"You're right, Thals," Nico said quietly. "Percy's having the nightmares _again_, and they won't do anything."

"Yeah..." Piper put in. "Who's going to tell Annabeth that they won't help him?"

For a moment, there was silence. No one wanted to be the person to break the bad news to Annabeth.

Then again, she probably wouldn't be surprised. She was smart. She knew that the gods were unhelpful, self-righteous bastards... She was probably prepared for the worst.

But on the off chance that she wasn't... Well, no one wanted to be within a hundred yards of _that_ explosion.

Leo stepped forward. For once he looked serious as he said, "Well, are we really surprised? They never help. Even though Percy did the most in the wars to help them."

We all nodded, our fears mostly assuaged. If Leo knew that, we could be sure that Annabeth did.

Hazel then moved forward slightly. Her eyes glittered as she added quietly, "Yes, and he went through it with Annabeth, but her nightmares aren't as bad as his. They won't help her, either."

We all nodded again. I made a quiet "Blaa-haa-ha," of assent.

Then we noticed two people, about our age, walking towards us, determined looks in their eyes. One was a boy with ginger hair, blue eyes, and lots and lots of freckles. The other was a girl with tanned skin, bushy brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Excuse me," the red head said politely in a strong British accent, "but I heard you mention the name Percy."

Immediately, we all tensed.

"What's it to you?" Thalia asked harshly, but there was a nervous undertone in her voice.

"It's just that that's the name of one of my older brothers," the man continued, oblivious to her tone.

We relaxed.

"I see," I said. I stuck out my hand. "Grover Underwood."

He shook my hand. "Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

I nodded.

The girl stepped forward. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said clearly, also in a British accent. "The oblivious one-" At this she elbowed Ron in the ribs. "-is my boyfriend." Thalia looked slightly crestfallen that such a girl wasn't really Hunter material.

"Nico diAngelo," Nico muttered darkly.

"Thalia, just Thalia," Thalia said, still looking disappointed.

"Jason Grace, Thalia's brother," Jason volunteered.

"Piper... McLean," Piper said, murmuring her last name so that they wouldn't recognize it.

"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme," Leo proclaimed, giving the two a hint of one of his old crazy grins.

"Frank Zhang," Frank announced.

"Hazel Levesque," Hazel whispered.

After each name, the British couple had nodded and smiled.

"We also heard you mention some wars?" Hermione asked, quirking her eyebrows.

We froze.

Ron smiled. "It's okay," he assured us. "We've gone through a war recently, too. In fact, one of our friends, Harry, is having nightmares about it." He gave us all a pointed look.

I nodded in understanding. "So he was the hero, huh?"

Ron grinned weakly. "Yeah. He was."

And with that, we began exchanging stories.

**So? How was it?**

**Was it good? Bad? Medium? Tell me!**

**I like this chapter. I hope I captured everyone's spirit, personality, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...**

**So... yeah. Read, review, do all that stuff that you do, and I'll see ya again!**

**Well, not literally. Like, I'll be writing more chapters soon. Yeah.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	3. Making Percy Stop Laughing

**Haven't updated this in a while... so why the heck not? Peeps, prepare for a meeting like no other!**

**Eh, who am I kidding? This is probably a standard demigod-wizard meeting... you know, if that sort of thing was real and not a figment of my imagination. :P Just kidding! I will try to make this an atypical meeting by ALL standards! (Try, meaning I will most likely fail, but so what?)**

**So, my peeps and friendlings, let us continue on our journey!**

**Oh, wait one second:**

**Disclaimer:**** I can't believe I'm doing this again. Do I look like a middle-aged person or two?**

**Wait. You can't see me. Right. Heheh...**

**But if you COULD see me, you would not see two middle-aged people! I am NOT (sadly) Rick or J.K. (or both). If I were, these would not be fanfics and I would be a GENIUS! But these are fanfics (and I'm still a genius, heh NOT), so they are not I, nor I them (poetic, no?).**

**NOW let's continue on our journey...**

**Limited Third POV (Annabeth focused)**

Annabeth had dragged Percy out of bed that morning. He had been most unwilling to wake.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, using all of her self-control to not smack him awake.

Percy rolled over and mumbled something along the lines of, "Tired, wake me later."

On any other day, Annabeth might have just let him be. It took a lot of effort to wake Percy, and that effort often ended with many soaked people in pajamas.

However, today was different. According to some friends and family (aka fellow demigods), a meeting had been arranged between Percy and one Harry Potter.

Annabeth hadn't caught much of the story, which was unlike her. She had been too focused on Percy's nightmares to pay attention. Still, she had heard something about Harry being a wizard (one of Hecate's blessed mortals), defeating the darkest wizard ever, Voldemort, multiple times, and finally killing him for good at seventeen.

Personally, although she knew that these achievements were nothing to sneeze at, she thought that Percy was far more powerful and accomplished. But again, that was just her opinion.

Anyways, today was the one day that Percy could not be allowed to stay in late.

Thus led to a moderately pissed off and incredibly confused Kelp Headed boy lying on the cold, hard floor in his blue boxers; Annabeth had pushed him off the bed.

Wha- Wise Girl, whaz goin' on?" Percy asked in an angry but bemused voice.

"Up," came Annabeth's concise reply. "We're going somewhere."

"We are?" Percy asked in Seaweed Brain fashion. Annabeth knew he didn't remember having made plans today... he generally thought of Saturdays in the school year as the lazy relaxation day and tried to avoid making plans on Saturdays- or weekends in general, really.

"Thalia, Grover, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel planned a little get-together," Annabeth replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow, then shook his head in resignation and went to go find a clean shirt and pair of pants.

When he was dressed, he wore a green T-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of scuffed-up, once-white sneakers. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how the shirt hugged his abs... _whoa, getting off track here, Annabeth. Back to the topic at hand._

Percy grabbed Riptide from his bedside table, pocketed it, and ran outside, yelling, "Catch me if you can!"

Annabeth groaned in frustration before sprinting after him in a soft gray tank top, jean shorts, and similarly scuffed-up sneakers.

Percy was fast, but Annabeth was faster. She caught him a few seconds before he reached the Big House.

Percy pouted and mumbled something about ridiculously long legs and more training.

Annabeth smirked and said, "Just get over it, Perce. I'll always be faster than you. It has nothing to do with long legs. We both know your legs our longer than mine. Sure, I've had more training, but even before I had training I was fast."

Argus pulled up in the van, and Annabeth tugged an indignant Percy into the back.

Percy was still pouting when Argus pulled the van to the curb in front of a little restaurant called "The Angel's Corner" **(A/N Completely made up, I don't know if this exists, don't do anything!)**.

"'The Angel's Corner?'" Percy asked, amused. "Nico's place?" **(A/N Remember Nico's last name, folks)**

"That would be the Devil's Corner, Kelp Head," came a familiar voice from the shadows.

Percy turned around. "Oh, hey Pinecone Face!"

Thalia glared at Percy. "You wanna go?"

"You're supposed to address her as _Lieutenant _Pinecone Face, Kelp Head," Nico said, stepping out of the darkness with a small smile on his face. Then he turned to Thalia. His face hardened. "And I am _not_ the devil."

Thalia shrugged. "Devil's spawn, then."

"My dad's not the devil!"

"Sure thing, Death Breath."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me Pinecone Face."

"But I added on the 'Lieutenant' part!"

"Your point?"

Nico mumbled something like, "...your title... don't care that I graciously added it on... ungrateful bi-"

"Excuse me?" Thalia asked, voice hard and cold. "You were saying?"

Nico paled impossibly. "Ungrateful... person?" he said weakly.

Thalia nodded. "Sure. I believe you." She rolled her eyes. "Men. They're all the same. Anyway, let's get inside. We have someone we'd like you to meet."

Percy raised an eyebrow. He was seriously good at that. **(A/N Like me. Hehehe...) **"Someone you want me to meet, eh?"

Annabeth nodded with the other two.

"The rest of them are waiting inside," Nico added. "Grover, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Jason."

At the end of the sentence, Nico inhaled slightly, right before saying Jason's name. It confused Annabeth, but she brushed it off.

"The new peeps are in there, too," Thalia added.

"Who are they?" Percy asked curiously.

"Wizards," Annabeth said.

Percy stared at her for a second. Then he burst out laughing.

"Wizards?" he asked as soon as he settled down. "You're telling me that they really exist?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Wand-waving, broomstick-riding, spell-casting wizards?"

Annabeth nodded again. She was growing impatient.

Percy was laughing again. "Very funny, Wise Girl."

"We aren't kidding, Percy," Nico said darkly.

Percy stared at him, smile slowly fading. "You're serious?"

Thalia snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Wizards? For real?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Percy, they've been through a lot, just like we have. Their hero, Harry Potter, was also the subject of a prophecy. It was foretold that he would defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of all time: Voldemort."

Percy bit his lip. "Moldy-wart?"

"Voldemort. Vol-dee-mort. It's French for 'flight of death.' It's fitting, because Voldemort used powerful Dark Magic to try and make himslef immortal. The only reason he isn't immortal is because Harry destroyed that Dark Magic and killed Voldemort."

Percy frowned, then nodded. "Okay, I get it. So he's having nightmares, right?"

Annabeth blinked, surprised. "How did you know?"

Percy smiled sadly. "I'm smarter than I look, Annabeth. You want us to share our problems and try to get over our own by helping each other. Why else would you be doing this?"

Annabeth returned Percy small smile with one of her own.

Thalia coughed pointedly. "Shall we get on with it, then?"

Percy nodded and together, the four powerful demigods walked inside.

**Okay, I think this was good! I'm happy. Is everyone else happy? I hope so.**

**Next chapter will be in Third Person as well, but we'll be focusing on Ginny this time. She'll be the one to wake Harry up and will get him to The Angel's Corner (with the help of Ron and Hermione). (I really like that as the name of a restaurant... The Angel's Corner. It has a nice ring to it, no?)**

**Okay then. I got a nice long chapter in this time... ARE YOU PROUD OF ME, MOM?!**

**Sorry. Sky reference. Please review if you understood that.**

**Actually, scratch that. Just review! If you liked it, if you didn't, if you are my mother and you're proud of me, whatever! Just tell me what you thought. And seriously, peeps; are you proud of me?**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. Harry is Already Awake?

**Here we are! I am back!**

**Sorry for not updating in a million years... I was busy. With stuff. Yeah.**

**But I am back and I am on the prowl... that sounded cooler in my head with dramatic music. Heh. Anyway, I have a lovely new chapter for y'all (I like y'all... Texas talk!), so sit back and enjoy...**

**The Disclaimer:**** Oh, right. This. Ahem. Reread the words at the beginning of this sentence. That should clear everything up.**

**Percy: What she means is that she does own me!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Percy: Just checking up on my little sis/future great-great-great-great etc. niece! (If you don't get this, read Chapter 13 in "Percabeth Meets World." It should clear everything right up)**

**Me: That's nice. Now leave.**

**Percy: *sniff* Rude, Lulu! *leaves***

**Me: Now let's read!**

**Steak Guy: Hey, I have some steak, you want some-**

**Me: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY!**

**Steak Guy: *evaporates on the spot***

**Me: Finally. (Hehe, that Steak Guy was a Sky reference!) Just read the dam (hehe) story already!**

**Limited Third Person (Ginny Focused)**

When Ginny came to wake up Harry, she found, to her surprise, that he was already up.

"Hey, Ginny," he said in his soft voice.

"Hey, Harry," she replied. "What are you doing up?"

Harry smiled in a melancholy way. "Couldn't sleep."

Ginny nodded in understanding. The nightmares had gotten worse. They mostly involved the deaths of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny herself, along with the rebirth of You-Know-Who- no, Voldemort- and the loss of all hope for Harry.

Harry yawned and stretched. "So, to what to I have this pleasure, Miss Weasley?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Ginny merely smirked right back before saying, "We're going out. Get dressed."

Harry scowled, then flopped back on his bed. "No," he said childishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, then began the arduous task of dragging Harry over to his dresser (she blushed when she realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers) and getting him into the bathroom so that he could change.

"And take a shower while you're at it; you smell like rotten egg!" she added, pleased when he gave her a look. She stuck out her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes, smiling at her playful attitude.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, Ginny sighed. Keeping Harry from being too serious was a hard job, one that Ginny was more than equal to, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy every second of it. Sometimes she wanted to be serious but found that she couldn't for fear of triggering something- a memory, a snippet of a nightmare- that might make him upset. More than anything, Ginny hated to see the man she loved upset.

Shaking herself out of her mood, Ginny looked down at the clothes she was wearing- emerald green, flowing tank top that matched Harry's eyes, brown leggings, and blue flip-flops- trying to determine if it was nice enough for the restaurant they were going to. Ron and Hermione had said "casual but modest and slightly more formal than normal." With an eye roll, Ginny exchanged her flip-flops for a pretty pair of black sandals. She put a green headband in her bright red hair and pronounced herself done.

Soon, Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and white trainers.

"Why can guys get away with wearing T-shirts and blue jeans for 'casual but formal' and girls can't?" Ginny cried in outrage, only half joking.

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you could get away with it if you wanted to, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at how Harry called her "love." Then she remembered where they were going.

"Crap!" she said. "We should leave as soon as possible, it's going to be very draining to get there..."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Oh, New York City," Ginny said in an offhand sort of way.

Harry's jaw dropped. "New York City?"

Ginny nodded.

"In America?"

She nodded again, this time adding in an eye roll for effect.

Harry blinked, then said, "This is going to be hell."

Ginny chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Harry, we can do this!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless at her infectious enthusiasm.

Ginny took his hand. "We're going to a restaurant called The Angel's Corner," she explained. "It's on 52nd Streets between 4th and 5th Avenues in Manhattan. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "I'm ready."

Ginny nodded. "Good, because we are heading out in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!"

And they both turned on the spot. Ginny felt like she was being squeezed through a tube far too tight for her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't think-

And it was over. Ginny and Harry stood side by side in front of a pretty building with a garden out front and walls painted a soft, creamy white.

While catching his breath, Harry asked Ginny, "Who is it that we're meeting, by the way?"

"Well, there's us," said a familiar voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around and threw herself into the arms of her youngest older brother Ron. She then hugged Hermione, who stood next to Ron, smiling happily at the sight of two of her best friends.

Ron and Harry laughed as they bro-hugged **(A/N What can I say? They're dudes)**, which made Ginny and Hermione roll their eyes. Then Hermione and Harry embraced.

When they separated, Hermione said, "The others are waiting inside."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "The others?"

"Neville, Luna, and George," Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Okay, but before we go in, what's the real reason I'm here?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, then said in unison, "We want you to meet someone."

Harry's eyebrows crept up his forehead.

"His name is Percy Jackson," Ron said.

"He's... well, he's a demigod," Hermione said.

Harry blinked. "A what?"

Ginny laughed. "A demigod. Half mortal, half Greek or Roman god."

"Percy's Greek," Ron added helpfully.

Harry stared at his two best friends and his girlfriend. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Hilarious," he said, "but the joke stops now."

"We're not kidding, Harry," Ginny said softly.

The grin slid of his face. "You're serious?"

The other three nodded.

"We want you to meet him because he's been through a lot, just like you, and he has nightmares too, and maybe you guys could help each other somehow," Hermione said hopefully, enthusiasm laced in her tone.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay... I guess we better go in, then."

Ron and Hermione nodded. Ginny just smiled sadly. She desperately wanted this to work. Seeing Harry in pain was like being in pain herself. She couldn't stand not being able to help him, so if this would get rid of the nightmares, she would make damn well sure that Harry did it.

So, with one last reassuring glance at her boyfriend, Ginny Weasley led the group into the restaurant.

**Yes! I have done it! I have completed another chapter! And at 3 in the morning no less!**

**If I had to name one song that described my mood right now, it would be "The Train Song." Actually, that song describes my mood all the time, simply because it's my kind of song, lus it's sort of upbeat but not at the same time. It's by Eddie From Ohio, one of my all-time favorite bands (or just my all time favorite band). Look 'em up: they're cool.**

**PRECOCIAL!**

**Hehehe, that's the word of the day! Look it up; it kind of describes me, but not really. Just sort of. (In other words, not at all)**

**Love ya! lulu**


End file.
